The present invention concerns a vehicle door mounting plate integrating several functions and a method for assembling said plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,842 describes a method for simplifying the line-assembling of doors, said method consisting of producing a moulded door interior lining modular panel on which to be fixed are the electrical and mechanical elements, such as the engine, the window crank handle mechanism, the door handles, the handle for activating the lock, the door locking activator, the electric control panel, the internal lamp, the arm rest, the control motor of the rearview mirror and the heating mechanism associated with the rearview mirror, the signal multiplexing unit and the electronic module so as to control the various elements and seats activated electrically.
However, this lining panel has no structural strength for improving the resistance of the assembled door. Moreover, the unit does not include elements, such as the window pane guide and a drive element attached to the bottom of the window pane. Furthermore, at page 7, lines 60 to 62, this patent states that once the lining panel has had its mechanical and electric elements added, it and all the assemblings tested electrically and mechanically may be placed on a test stand. Such an assembly is then hooked onto hooks (9) provided to this effect on the frame of the door and the window crank handle system is then nested in the openings (10) of the drive element of the window pane which is guided during sliding by means of a window pane guide (8) integral with the frame of the door.
Given the fact that the unit of the modular panel covers the surface of the door, the door frame shall firstly have a particular conformation and be able to provide this sufficient rigidity, thus eliminating the usage of a conventional standard door, and secondly the mounting system does not facilitate the linking between the window pane and the drive element of the window pane (11). Moreover, the lining panel only links the various mechanical elements which retain their essential characteristic features and are not integrated in the structure.
It is also known to provide a standard door for a motor vehicle in which a reinforcement frame is mounted on which a pantograph window pane device is pre-assembled, the door hinges and the lock being secured to the latter. The element is then incorporated in the outer frame of a door to which secured are an external sheet and an internal lining panel.
European patent 0 427 153 describes a door with a particular structure formed by one external sheet and one internal sheet, the internal sheet having one opening on the upper portion so that a self-supporting frame, preferably metallic, is connected movably to the internal sheet. This self-supporting frame supports the closing means, the lifting devices and the window pane guiding devices. The lifting means comprise an extension arm which pivots between a downward projection position able to ensure the normal functioning of the window pane, and a folded back position for transporting the self-supporting frame. This self-supporting frame also comprises a guiding device pivoting between a transport position and a functioning position so as to ensure the guiding of the window pane.
Finally, it is also known to provide a door assembly comprising mounted on a main girder the internal door handle, the locking activator, the various ball joint levers and the connection bars, as well as a stiffening flank on the upper edge of the girder so as to ensure protection against theft. However, this device does not comprise any window pane and requires that a large cut be made to the door so as to enable it to be mounted, which adversely affects the stiffness of the door body during the production operations and the intermediate storage with a view to assembling.